1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece pintle hitch assembly. Conventional pintle hitches utilize a flange or mounting plate, usually integral with a hitch, that is bolted or otherwise secured to another mounting plate on a vehicle or towbar assembly. The present invention provides a one-piece hitch assembly that avoids the necessity of providing mounting plates. In addition, the pintle hitch assembly of the present invention provides an improved design that provides significant advantages over currently known pintle hitch assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Pintle hitch assemblies are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,250 to Thornwall et al., 4,568,098 to Landrey Jr., and 5,106,114 to Haupt, all of which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose various pintle hitch assemblies. However, all of these pintle hitch assemblies utilize a mounting plate that must be attached to a corresponding mounting plate on the tow vehicle. Typically, the plates are bolted to one another to secure the pintle hitch to the vehicle. It is cumbersome and burdensome to align and bolt or otherwise attach the mounting plate of the pintle hitch assembly to a mounting plate that has been previously installed on the vehicle, and/or to remove and unbolt the hitch assembly from the vehicle mounting plate. And, as will be appreciated, it is often difficult to install a mounting plate to the vehicle since the plate must be securely affixed to the vehicle frame. Accordingly, there is a need for a pintle hitch assembly that avoids the use of mounting plates and the problems associated with such plates.
Moreover, there are significant safety concerns relating to the use of currently available pintle hitch assemblies that utilize mounting plates which bolt to one another. There are hazards associated with the use of bolts or threaded fasteners. Bolts are susceptible to being under torqued during installation which may lead to the bolt(s) becoming loose, and eventually separating from the assembly. Also, bolts may fracture or otherwise fail. And, it is well known that the threads and/or the corresponding threaded fastener, i.e., the nut, may become corroded and rust, thereby further increasing the difficulty of removing and re-attaching a pintle hitch to the tow vehicle. As a result, there is a need for a pintle hitch assembly that is not susceptible to these types of safety concerns.
Currently known pintle hitch assemblies are relatively heavy in view of the significant amount of metal used to form the bar portion of the assembly. The resulting weight increases the difficulty in mounting the pintle hitch assembly to the vehicle, and further increases costs associated with the manufacture of such assembly, primarily due to the increase in the amount of materials that are necessary. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pintle hitch assembly, one which is lighter in weight and which is less expensive to manufacture.